Because of You
by Mess531y
Summary: Hiatius! Full sum inside. Draco cheats, Hermione's heart broken, what will happen when she sings in the school talent show? I'll say no more, read to find out. Based on Kelly Clarkson's Because of You.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; If I owned anything I won't be here at to write one, I would be out there writing the next Harry Potter book. But the famous J.K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters and Kelly Clarkson owns the song 'Because of You'.**

**(A/N; Hello, I guess you found my story. Well, I got the inspiration to write this story from listening to Kelly's album 'Breakaway' to often. And I am a big Harry Potter and Kelly Clarkson fan. So what a great mix there huh? Well I guess I should let you start to read the story, so here you go.)**

Summary: Hermione's heart was broken. She and Draco had been together for a year and a half, but when she saw him cheat on her, she thought that she was never going to recover. But when Harry and Ron decided that they we're going to enter the talent show, they had convinced Hermione to do it to. She decided to get up in front of the whole school and sing to them. But more to Draco. She was going to tell him through song, just how he had hurt her. But will he completely understand the meaning of the song, or did Hermione just get up in front of the entire school to make a fool of herself?

Chapter 1:

It was the day. It was the day that Hermione was going to get in front of Draco and sing to him, just how much it hurt to see him cheat on her. Harry and Ron were down in the common room rehearsing their routine and she was up stair in her dorm room getting ready. She had decided to wear a baby blue sparkly dress. It went all the way to the floor, and she had to pick it up to walk. It had a 'u'cut in the back with straps going across it and ending in a bow. There was a slit on the left side that went up to her knee. The dress had been picked out for a wedding that she never went to. Her hair was done by Lavender and Parvati. They had parted it on the left side and then curled it. She was now sitting in front of the vanity with Ginny. She was doing her make-up. Hermione didn't want to wear any, but Ginny, Lavender and Parvati had insisted she wear it.

"Are you sure you want to go with that bright of a blue Ginny?" Hermione asked looking at the color Ginny had chosen from her make-up bag.

"Of course. It goes with the dress. Now close your eyes. Thank you." Ginny said, now applying the blue eyeshadow to Hermione's eyelids.

"Hermione, you look beautiful. All the heads in the great hall are going to turn the minute you step on to the stage." Lavender said as she sat down on her bed next Parvati.

"I know Draco's head will turn. I mean look at you. The whole male population is going to want to be next to you." Parvati said to her.

"But when I start to sing, what if I hit the wrong note?" Hermione asked while Ginny put mascara on her eyelashes.

"Oh, you won't. We have all heard you sing Hermione, you are great." Ginny said as she outlined Hermione's lips with a brown color lip liner. Then putting a gloss over her lips.

"She's right Hermione, you sound great. Ron and Harry told me that you sound like an angel." Parvati said, Lavender turned to look at her with a face like, and-how-do-you-know-they-said-that. "Don't look at me like that Lavender. I asked them."

"You asked them? Why did you do that?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know why." Parvati said shrugging her shoulders.

Hermione turned around to face them with a smile and said, "I know why, she's got a crush on Ron."

"Hermione! You weren't supposed to tell!" Parvati said between giggles.

"You have a crush on Ron! I thought it was Harry!" Lavender exclaimed smiling at her.

"Lavender! You arn't supposed to say that either!" Parvati giggled again.

Now it was Ginny's turn to say something, with a smile she said, "Harry and Ron! Parvati! Harry and my brother! Oh my god!"

"Yeah, both Harry and Ron." Parvati chuckled.

All four girls sat there giggling at each other when Ginny looked out the window and saw that it was starting to get dark out. The talent show was starting at sundown.

"Hermione, we need to finish with your make-up, it's almost time to go to the great hall." Ginny said turning to the vanity for the blush. After applying the blush to Hermione's cheekbones, she was ready.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the mirror. They were right, she did look beautiful. The dressed fit to her form perfectly. Showing off her curves. The make-up that Ginny did looked like she had gone somewhere to get it done. The way Lavender and Parvati did her hair was gorgeous. Hermione didn't even recognize herself. Now all she needed was the necklace her mother gave to her for her birthday. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out a box. She lifted the lid and looked at the diamond and sapphire wreath necklace. (A/N; okay you would have to see the necklace, to look at how beautiful it is.) It had costed her parents a furtune to get it for her.

"Oh, Hermione, I didn't know you had that." Ginny said as she, Lavender, and Parvati lookedat the necklace Hermione had in her hands.

"That's because I just got it from my parents." she answered taking it out of the box and putting it on. Now she was complete. "Alright, I guess we should go now."

"Yeah, we should." Lavender said walking to the door and opened it.

"So, Parvati, Ron **and** Harry. Who else is there?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow as Parvati looked down.

"Whoa!"

All four girls looked toward the fireplace. Harry and Ron were standing there eyes wide.

"Ronald, your mouth is hanging open. You too Harry." Ginny said as they walked toward the door.

"Oh, right. Hermione, you look... you look..." Ron said, but didn't know the right words to say.

"To good for words." Harry finished for him.

"Yeah." Ron said stupidly.

"Thanks. Um, we have to go now. It's about to start." Hermione said to them. Lavender and Parvati went out the door first, followed by Ginny and Ron, and last Harry and Hermione.

* * *

Harry and Ron had just finished there routine. They had preformed a song by some band called Green Day. They had asked Hermione for a song for them to play and this was she could get. But they did a wonderful job by the sound of the cheers. 

Soon it was Hermione's turn. She was on after Crabbe and Goyle. She didn't even want to know what they were going to do. Harry and Ron walked through the door and Crabbe and Goyle went out. (A/N; they are in the room behind the head table.)

"Hey, so, how did it go?" she asked them.

"GREAT! They loved it!" Ron said in a huff and landed in a near by armchair.

"It was awesome! They went nuts. All but the Slytherins, but we know that they wouldn't cheer for anyone but their own house." Harry said sitting in a chair next to Ron and drinking some water.

"Yeah. We do know that part." Hermione said, and started to pace back and forth. She was getting really nervous.

"Mione, stop, you're making me dizzy." Ron said watching his best friend pase in front of him.

"I can't, I'm nervous." she said, running her hand across her necklace. "What if they don't like me?"

"Nonsense. They'll love you. Well, maybe not the Slytherins." Harry said, but quickly added, "They'll love you."

Hermione was still skeptical about the whole thing. She wasn't sure if she could go through with all of this now. "Harry, I can't do this. I can't do this."

"You can, you can do this. Hermione, you need to get out there and show that little ferret that you have moved on. BecauseRon and Iwould gladly hex him. Wouldn't we Ron? Ron? Ron?" Harry said, then turning around to see Ron fast asleep in the armchair.

"Harry, don't hex him, you'll just get yourself in detention." Hermione said looking at Ron to.

"Miss Granger, your up." Professor McGonagall said as Crabbe and Goyle came in covered in tomatoes and other foods.

"Thanks Professor." Hermione said and then turned to Harry.

"Good Luck." he said and then she walked toward the door to the stage.

It was dark at first, then a light landed on her. She walked up to the microphone. She waited, then the music started to play. And...

**Well what do you think? Should I continue? Please tell me if it should, it would be wonderful if i could, but i'll leave that up to you. Thanks. Mess531y. Remember, please review, don't leave me hanging.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; Like I said, I wouldn't be here if I owned anything. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, 'Because of You' belongs to Kelly.**

**(A/N; Thanks to the reviewers who wanted me to keep going with this story. Thank you.)**

Chapter 2:

"Can you believe this, our school is having a talent show. Can it get any more pathetic?" Draco sneered as he sat there waiting for the next act.

"Oh Drake, I think it's a wonderful idea. I just wish I had a talent." Pansy said.

"You do. Your talent is to be the school slut." Blaize said as Pansy gave a shooked hurt look.

"Nice mate." Draco said high fiving Blaize.

"Oh Draco he doesn't mean it." Pansy said linking arms with Draco and laying her head on his shoulder.

"God damn it Pansy! Get off me!" he said pulling his arm out of hers and pushing her away from him.

"Hey Draco. It's Potty and Weasel." Blaize said redirecting his attention to the stage.

"Oh great, what they going to do? Teach us to be frogs? Ribet ribet." Draco said imitating a frog. The entire Slytherin table erupted into laughs.

"Nice!" Blaize said.

When the music started the table quiet down. As they performed, the Slytherins booed. But the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and other Gryffindors cheered. When it was over, the entire Great Hall, excluding the Slytherins, were on their feet cheering and chanting, "Harry, Ron." Of course the Slytherins sat there saying nothing, but death glared the two of them.

"Thank you!" Ron yelled over the noise.

"Thank you Mr. Potter and Mr Weasley. Next up we have Slytherin's Crabbe and Goyle." Professor Dumbledore said as Professor McGonagall disappeared behind the door.

3 minutes later, Crabbe and Goyle were standing in the middle of the stage.

"What are those two planning to do?" Blaize asked leaning across the table.

"Not sure. I told them not to do anything embaressing for me. But well you can see it looks like they're going to do something along the lines of it." Draco said just as Goyle tried to juggle some tomatoes. Crabbe tried the samething, but of course knowing those two ot didn't work out that way. Immediately the tomatoes fell on them. Covering them in the juices. Everyone erupted into laughs, all but the Slytherins who sat with heads down.

Then Flint stood up and chucked a piece of pie at them. Soon the Great Hall was chucking all kinds of food at the two. Dumbledore stood up to signal that it was enough. Crabbe and Goyle walked back to the door. Dumbledore used his wand to clean up the stage. When he was done he said, "Now, next we have Gryffindor's one and only, Hermione Granger."

At the sound of her name, Draco turned his head to the stage. Same as every other male when Hermione took her place at the mic.

"Oh look, it's the mudblood." Pansy said with a disgusted look.

"Pansy shut your face." Draco said just as the music started. Pansy sat there with crossed arms. Then Hermione opened her mouth to sing.

_**I will not make  
**__**The same mistake that you did  
**_**_I will not let myself  
__Cause my heart so much misery_**

It was completly dark around her. All but one light was on her. 'Now how am I suppose to see his face now?'

_**I will not break  
**__**The way you did, you fell so hard  
**_**_I've learned the hard way  
__To never let it get that far_**

'Wow, I didn't know she could sing that good. She look beautiful.'

_**Because of You  
**__**I never stray to far from the sidewalk  
**_**_Because of You  
__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_**

'I really hope this does something. If not then I got up here to make a fool of myself.'

_**Because of You  
**_**_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
__Because of You, I am afraid_**

"Please. Get of the stage. Your not that good." Pansy said and looked away down to the table. Now Draco had had enough, "Pansy shut up!"

_**I lose my way  
**__**And it's not to long before you point it out  
**_**_I can not cry  
__Because I know it's weakness in your eyes_**

'There! That was him! What did Pansy do now? I hope she's not distracting him.'

_**I'm forced to fake  
**__**A smile, a laugh, everyday of my life  
**_**_My heart can't possibly break  
__When it wasn't even whole to start with_**

'What does she mean? Her heart can't break? Wait! She's saying something here!'

_**Because of You  
**__**I never stray to far from the sidewalk  
**_**_Because of You  
__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_**

Now it had hit him. Draco was slowly standing up. He understood what she was trying to say to him.

_**Because of You  
**_**_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
__Because of You, I am afraid_**

'There he is, where is he going?' Hermione stood there singing and watching Draco stand up.

_**I watched you die  
**__**I heard you cry everynight in your sleep  
**_**_was so young  
__You should have known better than to lean on me_**

Draco started to walk toward the stage. Why his legs were carring him up there, he did not know.

_**You never thought of anyone else  
**__**You just saw your pain  
**_**_And now I cry in the middle of the night  
__For the same damn thing_**

Hermione could see him getting closer and closer. And now the entire Great Hall was watching him.

**_Because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk  
__Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_**

'Why am I going up here? Great, now everyone is watching me.'

_**Because of You  
**__**I try my hardest just to forget everything  
**__**Because of You  
**__**I don't know how to let anyone else in  
**__**Because of You  
**__**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
**_**_Because of you I am afraid  
__Because of You_**

Now Draco was standing in front of her.

_**Because of You**_

When the music ended the Great Hall was quiet. All eyes were on the two in the front. Tears started to fall from her eyes as Draco looked up at her. She coldn't take it anymore. She turned around and walked back to the door. Leaving Draco standing there looking at where she had once stood in front of him.

* * *

**Well do i continue or not? It's your choice. Please review. Don't leave me sitting here like i'm stupid. Okay, so I don't want to get down on my knees and grovel, but +gets on knees and starts to grovel+ please, please, PLEASE can someone please review my other HP stories. I haven't gotten any reviews for them. And I need to know what you think of them. PLEASE! Mess531y.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Really, I wouldn't be here if I owned anything. But J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters. 'Because of You' is owned by Kelly.**

**(A/N; Thanks for all the reviewers for their support. I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be, but if I keep getting reviews at the rate that I am, it will probably be longer. And thank you for your support. Okay if you haven't gotten it yet, it switiches from her view to his view. This chapter is in her view.)**

Chapter 2:

She couldn't handle it. She couldn't control her tears any longer. Hermione turned around and walked back to the door, leaving Draco standing there.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked when Hermione rentered the room.

"Fine Harry." she answered.

"Liar. Something happened. You know we know you better than that. Now spill." Harry said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing happened. Everything went right. But, towards the end of the song, Draco had gotten up and walked towards me. When I was done, he was standing in front of me. Harry I couldn't stand there anymore. You should have seen the way he looked at me." She said through tears.

"Mione, there is really nothing I can say to confort you right now. But all I can say is that he was finally understanding what he did to you." Harry said whipping her tears. He wasn't good with emotional girls, but sometimes he could say something that made them somewhat feel better.

"Thanks Harry. I'm going to bed now." Hermione said as she smiled.

"What, your not going to stay to see who won?" Harry asked as she walked to the other door.

"No, to me it wasn't a contest. To me, it was my chance to finally tell him how I felt. Tell me in the morning who won, okay?" she said as she turned to door knob.

"Okay Mione, good-night." Harry said.

"Good-night Harry." she said back and walked into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

As she walked back to the Gryffindor tower she thought, 'I finally told him who I felt. But why don't I feel any better about it? Why do I still feel miserable?'

_'Because he finally sees what he has done to you'_

'Yeah. He probably did. But why did he look at me like that? It made my heart break.'

_'Because he still loves you'_

'No, he don't! Your wroung! He chose to take a different path when he decided to cheat on me!'

_'But he does still love you. You know it, and he knows it'_

Go away! Leave me alone!'

_'Fine, but you know I'm right'_

'Go away!'

Hermione stopped when she reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password."

"Mandrake." she muttered as the door opened to the warm and cozy common room she loved.

She still felt the world had stopped turning when she stepped inside. "Maybe it'll turn again if I get some sleep." she said as she walked up the stairs to her dorm room. To her bed. To the sleep that waited for her. When she finally crawled into bed, she lay there for a couple moments until sleep finally took over her.

* * *

She was in the same place that night. She had been in the same place every night for the past 2 months. In a building, with no windows, no light what so ever. She was being pulled into two different directions. Each side wanting to win over the other. She wanted it to stop, she wanted to be in the sun shinning meadow that she had been in before all this had happened. 

Finally one force won, pulling her towards its dark ruins. Sucking her in. She knew a terrible fate wait for her, but all she could do was struggle to get away. Finally the force had covered her surroundings in pitch black. It was all familiar. She knew what was coming next. She knew everything that was going to happen after that. There was a light. It was a film. A film of Draco cheating. She walked toward the film and watched it. He was sitting in a chair with the new girl on top of him. He seemed to enjoy it. (A/N; I'll just let you imagination do the rest.) The film was now showing her another scene. He was in an empty classroom. But he wasn't alone, he was with some slytherin girl this time. In the next scene she knew that she would walk in on him with Pansy. And that is just what she saw. Him and Pansy on the floor. There clothes out of order and Hermione at the door. She stand there shocked. Draco had stood up and walked toward her, she pushed him away and told him that it was over between them and slamed the door in his face. (A/N; it's one of those silent films, of course Hermione knew what she said, cuz she was the one who said it.)

Then the film would disappear. And it did. Next a small cat would be waiting for her when it was over. And it was. she talked to it for sometime. Telling it all her problems. Each night different problems. And it would reply with some answers. But leave one question unanswered everytime. The same one she would ask all the time, 'Why did he do it?' But it would disappear just like the film before she could get an answer. And in its place would be a door. And there was. She walked toward it, but it got further away. Even when she ran, it got farther and farther away.

She would fall into a hole. And she did. But that's when it would end. She would wake up in her bed. Her friends would be all asleep in their beds. She got up and walked toward the bathroom. Every night that's as far as she would get. To the hole. Then she would fall, fall into dispair, into the crawling drakness, and then wake up. She knew she was never going to make it to the door.

After washing her face and drinking some water, she walked back to her ded and fell asleep again. She wouldn't visit the dream again until tomorrow night.

**Well i finally finished that chapter. if you or a friend have any ideas for this stroy please tell me and as always, do i continue with the story? Mess531y. PLEASE CAN SOMEONE READ AN REVIEW MY OTHER HARRY POTTER STORIES. PLEASE! (with a thousand of these !)**

**p.s. I changed the name of 'Trust in your Heart' to 'Unexplainable' please read it. I want to know your opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Okay so I know that I've said this before, but I don't own a single thing, except this plot.**

**(A/N; Well hello, before you say anything, I have some good excuses as to why I haven't updated. Number one, GRADES! Two, went and saw my Grandma. Three, well I think your tired of hearing my excuses, so here you go, you can finally read more to this story. Oh, before I forget, in chapter 3 it says chapter 2, it's wrong, so just ignore it. Thought you ought to know.)**

Chapter 4:

Draco lay in his bed. It was about 2:00 in the morning and he still couldn't sleep. He rolled over and thought back to what had happened.

**-FLASHBACK-**

As the door closed, the great hall stood still. Draco was standing where Hermione had left him. He was looking at the back door behind the Head Table. Dumbledore stood up slowly. Draco snapped out of his daze he was in. He turned his head toward the Headmaster. "Draco?"

He was going to answer but instead he turned around and walked down the allie between the tables. When he reached the doors he opened it and walked out, closing them with a load slam. Load enouth to make him jump. But he continued to walk toward the dungeons. He wasn't to concerned what the others thought when he was standing in front of her. But he was concerned about her. Watching her face and listening to thoughs words had really gotten to him.

"Oh looky. It's a slythy-withy."

"Go away Peeves."

"Is the oh-so-hard Malfoy feeling blue?" Peeves said in a babyish tone.

"Go away Peeves!"

"I think it has to do with a certain Gryffindor."

"Peeves, I'm warning you." Draco said looking up at Peeves as he floated above him.

"Peeves isn't afraid of the son of a Death Eater." Peeves said floating on his back.

Draco continued to look up at him, fire in his eyes. Peeves pulled a face and chucked a tomato at him. Apperantly he had taken it from the kitchen when no one was looking

The tomato whizzed past his head. Only inches from his right ear. "That's it!" Draco yelled pulling his wand out as Peeves floated away.

"You can't catch me!" Peeves said flying away from Draco. "Headmaster!"

Draco looked down. Dumbledore was standing there looking up at Peeves. "That's enough. Go back to the dungeons _now_ Peeves."

"Yes sir." he answered and floated away.

Draco stood there as Dumbledore turned his attention to him. "Mr. Malfoy," he spoke softly. "I was hoping to run into you. I require some of your time to ask you some questions." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled from behind his half moon spectacles.

"About what sir?" he asked shifting from foot to foot.

"About Ms. Granger." Dumbledore answered.

"Sir," Draco started, but never finished. Dumbledore put his hand up to silence him.

"It won't take me that long. And we won't go into detail, but I need to be filled in on somethings." he said.

"Yes sir." Draco answered.

"Alright. Now, I want to know why you two are so distant during classes? Your letting your grades slip." Dumbledore asked watching Draco closely.

It took Draco sometime before he could answer the question. And when he finally did, Professor Dumbledore would ask another. It went on like that for another 20 minutes, and when Dumbledore felt that he knew enough about what was happening, he excused himself and went back to his office, leaving Draco to stand there in the hallway.

"That was odd." Draco said to himself and walking off toward the dungeons to go to bed.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

He rolled over again, sleep finally conquering over his body.

* * *

Draco got up the next morning, took his shower, got dressed and headed toward the Great Hall. When he walked into the room, every person that was in there went quiet. They watched as he went and sat down in his place at the Slytherin table next to Blaize. He looked up at the other students as they turned back to what they were doing.

"Does everyone know something that I don't?" Draco asked turning his attention the Blaize.

He didn't answer. Instead he shoved a piece of french toasted into his mouth and turned to look at Crabbe and Goyle who had taken seats next to him.

"Blaize, what is going on and why is everybody look at me?" Draco asked watching some students glance toward him.

Blaize still didn't answer. Draco kicked him under the table, sending a howl from Blaize. "What the blood hell was that for?" Blaize asked.

"Answer me." Draco said flaring his nosterals.

"Morning." Pansy said sitting in the seat next to Draco. She glanced at Draco then at Blaize. "Am I interupting things?"

Goyle spoke up before Draco could answer her. "No, Draco was just trying to get an answer out of Blaize. And Blaize isn't answering him."

"Oh. Just answer him Blaize." Pansy said in a tiresome voice.

"Fine. The reason everyone is looking at you is because of the mudblood performance last night, which I might add won. There, now you know." Blaize said before taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"She won?" Draco asked.

"Yep. She did. I was hoping that she wouldn't, but the teachers liked her preformance best. I personally would have loved to see her fall flat on her mudblood face." Pansy said in disgust.

Draco turned and glared at her. "Oops, I guess I went to far." Pansy said with a smile before moving down to where her girlfriends were sitting.

Draco was about to say something, but at that persice moment, Hermione walked into the Great Hall. Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and Ron. Blaize looked at Draco then followed his eye contact to Hermione. "Draco, mate, are you going to be okay?" he asked as Draco turned to look at his bare plate.

"Yeah, fine." Draco answered. He looked up at Hermione again. She was looking pretty surprised. 'Looks like Potty and Weaselbee just told her that she won the talent show.' He thought to himself.

10 minutes later, Draco saw Hermione get up and leave. He to was going to leave to, but he decide that he was going to talk to Potter and Weasley first.

* * *

Outside in the hallway Draco waited for the two of them to come out. And when they finally did, he stepped in front of them.

"Move it ferret face!" Ron said imediately.

"Calm it weasle. We don't need you to have a nervous break down." Draco said with a sneer.

"What do you want Malfoy!" Harry said with a glare.

"Watch yourself Potter, I don't like your attitude." Draco said smirking.

"Malfoy, I see your being the rude self-centered little ferret that your really are." Hermione said coming up from behind him.

He stood froze to the spot. 'Oh that hurt. I can't believe she said it.' he thought to himself.

"Harry, Ron, we need to get to potions. We don't need Professor Snape docking any of our points." Hermione said.

Harry and Ron smiled at Draco, then followed Hermione. "Mione, you know Snape is going to anyway." Ron said as they walked away from him.

"Yes I know." he heard her answer.

Draco turned to look at the three of them as they walked down the hallway. They soon disappeared around a corner. Soon he followed to go to potions, but he had to stop at his dorm for his books first.

* * *

She sat listening to Professor Snape talk about Brittlehorn's and all the uses of its horn, when the door burst open. She turned to look at who was walking in. 'Should have known that he would make a late enterance.' she thought then turned back to Professor Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy. Your late. You know where your seat is, so find it." Snape said.

Hermione heard him as he took his seat. She turned around to see where he had sat down and to her surprise it was right behind her. Quickly she turned around to the front. Professor Snape talked on for another 10 minutes and then broke the class into partners.

"Parkinson and Potter, Weasley and Zabini, Longbottom and Goyle, Thomas and Crabbe, Granger and," Professor Snape looked up at the class, they all held there breaths, then his lips curved into a smile and he said, "Malfoy."

When Snape said Draco's name the whole class gasped and turned toward the two of them. Hermione felt as if the world collapsed down on top of her. She was partnered up with the one person she just couldn't be near at the moment. Hermione felt as thought Professor Snape had done that on purpose. She looked straight toward the front, ignoring the eyes that where set on her and Draco.

"Get a move on! We don't have all day! You know what to do!" Snape said in a harsh tone. The class got to work right away. Hermione heard Draco sit down next to her.

"That hurt. What you said in the hallway after breakfest." Draco said in a whisper so only she could hear him.

She turned an angry face to him, "Well it hurt what you did to me. All I said where eight little words. What did you do? Cheat on me."

"Nine." Draco said turning the fire up under the cauldron.

"What?" Hermione asked paranoid.

"Nine, you said nine little words. And they hurt." Draco answered puring in the bloodroot juice.

"Well, you hurt me you little ferret!" Hermione yelled and she got up and left the room. She could feel the eyes of her classmate on her as she walked out. She ran down the hallway, not knowing where she was headed. Her tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

She sat down by the lake. Covered by a willow tree with its branches reaching down into the water, she looked out over the lake through the branches. She could see the water move back and forth. Small ripples stretched out across the dark surface.

"Mione?"

She turned to see Harry standing behind her. "How did you find me?"

"Some Hufflepuffs saw you disappear under the branches of this willow tree." he answered.

"Oh."

"Are. Are you all right?" he asked sitting down next to her.

She turned her tear streaked face toward him. "Professor Snape had to partner me up with him didn't he?" she asked more tears falling from her eyes.

**Oh, poor Hermione. Sorry peeps, i need to end it here, my backa nd fingers are starting to hurt. Okay so what do you think and as always continue, or no continue. Till next time, Mess531y.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; Does it look like I own any of the characters, I didn't think so.**

**A/N; It's a new chapter, sorry for the long wait, but I tried to make it as long as I could. And well, I think that I made it somewhat longer than what it was before. So enjoy. :D**

She sat down by the lake. Covered by a willow tree with its branches reaching down into the water, she looked out over the lake through the branches. She could see the water move back and forth. Small ripples stretched out across the dark surface.

"Mione?"

She turned to see Harry standing behind her. "How did you find me?"

"Some Hufflepuffs saw you disappear under the branches of this willow tree." he answered.

"Oh."

"Are. Are you all right?" he asked sitting down next to her.

She turned her tear streaked face toward him. "Professor Snape had to partner me up with him didn't he?" she asked more tears falling from her eyes.

"Mione, that's just who he is, he's a," Harry started but couldn't find any nasty words quite right for what Snape was. "He's got an incredibly large nose that he likes to stick in other peoples business. And he really needs to take a shower." Harry said finally having a few nasty words to describe him.

"Yep. His nose is a bit on the big side, isn't it? And he truly does need to take a shower, I mean look at his hair." Hermione said with the slightest smile.

Harry chuckled. "Do you want to go back up now? We have Transfigurations next."

"Yes, I feel a little better know, thanks Harry." Hermione said.

"Hey, I found you." Ron said walking under the branches of the willow tree.

Harry got to his feet. "What took you so long Ron?" he asked sarcastically while helping Hermione to her feet.

"Very funny Harry." Ron answered.

"I thought it was." Harry said as they headed up the hill to the castle.

Hermione was quiet until Ron said something to her. "Hermione, Snape wants to see you in his office today after dinner."

She sighed and said, "Figured. I knew he would want to see me, seeing that I ran out in the middle of class."

"But Herms, it's not your fault, it's Malfoys. OW! Bloody hell Harry! What'd ya do that for!" Ron yelled after Harry had elbowed him in the ribs. Harry glared at him as a sign for him to apologize.

"Sorry Herms. I didn't mean to say that." Ron said rubbing where Harry had elbowed him in the rids.

"It's okay. I'll get over it. Sooner or later." Hermione said as tears started to show in her eyes again.

"Mione? Are you going to be alright?" Ron asked as he watched his best friend whip the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you two in Transfigurations." She answered and walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry and Ron stood and watched her walk away and round the corner. "Jeez, Ron. You have to watch what you're saying around her." Harry said turning to his friend when Hermione was gone.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I just don't think." He answered.

"Yeah, we know. Come on, we have to get to class." Harry said walking in the other direction that Hermione had gone in.

"Ah, right." He said following. "Harry, my ribs hurt."

Harry laughed in response. "Sorry mate."

"'S alright." Ron said.

* * *

"Now, who can tell me what spell will change a dodo bird into a miniature elf?" Professor McGonagall asked walking between the rows of students. 

Hermione knew the answer, but she didn't feel like raising her hand. Instead she sat with her head in her arms and counting the bricks in the wall she sat next to.

"No one?" McGonagall asked.

Harry leaned over to whisper into Ron's ear, "Ron, look at Hermione."

Ron turned to look at her. Then he turned back and said to Harry, " Why doesn't she have her hand in the air like she normally does?"

Harry shook his head and said, "No idea. I think something is wrong with her."

"Do you think she's not feeling good? Maybe she ate something at breakfast that isn't agreeing with her." Ron said.

"Could be?" Harry answered.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, is there something you want to say. Or maybe you know what spell can change a dodo bird into a miniature elf?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Uh, um, uh." Harry said. And Ron's cheeks turned a bright red.

"That's what I thought. Now, seeing that know one can tell me what the spell it then I guess I'll tell you." Professor McGonagall said, and walked back up to the front.

Hermione still sat with her head facing the wall, she was now at 2,468 bricks and she wasn't even halfway through them. _2,469, 2,470, 2,471, 2,472, 2,473._ She let out a small sigh, quiet enough that she was the only one to hear it. _2,474, 2,475, 2,476, 2,477, 2,478._ Her eyes started to get heavy. And soon she was a sleep.

* * *

"Granger? Graaaaaaanger? Granger wake up already." 

She stumbled out of her sleep by the one voice she dreaded. Groaning she said, "Leave me alone you cockroach."

"Well I can't, you're my partner."

"What?" she asked bolting up right so fast the she knocked her stuff off the end of the table. The class turned to face her. "Sorry."

"That's right. You're my partner." Draco said when everybody turned back to there own work. "Now can we get started?"

She said with wide eyes. Then she raised her hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Professor, can you please give me another partner?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall sat in her desk with a blank expression. Then she finally said, "I'm sorry Miss. Granger, but I can't do that, every one else has their partners. You'll just have to make due with the partner you already have. I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at her, then she raised her hand again.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?" McGonagall asked annoyed.

"May I go to the bathroom?" she asked.

"You may." McGonagall answered.

Hermione carefully put her things in her book bag as fast a possible and got up and left. Draco stared after her, bewildered that she just walked out of class, again.

* * *

"I can't believe she walked out of class like that, and for the second time today." Ron said before bitting into one of the many turkey sandwichs on his plate. 

"I know. What has gotten into her?" Harry asked as he watched Ron shove sandwich after sandwich into his mouth.

"Hi guys." Hermione said sitting down across from Ron and next to Harry.

"Hi 'Mione." Harry said nervously.

"You we'ren't just talking about me were you?" she asked ladeling some soup into a bowl.

"No." Harry and Ron both said at the sametime.

"It's alright." she said. "You don't need to lie."

Both Harry and Ron let their breaths go which they didn't realized they were holding. Hermione smiled back at them andate her soup. Ron continued to shove sandwich after sandwich into his mouth and Harry and Hermione watched, amazed that he could still eat so much.

**Well, you know what to do. Review. Mess531y.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; NOT MINE! (cries in a corner.)**

**A/N; Hello! Sorry to make you wait for so long. I am bring you the next chapter. And does anyone know what the teachers are up to? Reread chapter 5 if you aren't getting my drift.**

Chapter 6:

"I can't believe she walked out of class like that, and for the second time today." Ron said before biting into one of the many turkey sandwiches on his plate.

"I know. What has gotten into her?" Harry asked as he watched Ron shove sandwich after sandwich into his mouth.

"Hi guys." Hermione said sitting down across from Ron and next to Harry.

"Hi 'Mione." Harry said nervously.

"You weren't just talking about me were you?" she asked ladling some soup into a bowl.

"No." Harry and Ron both said at the same time.

"It's alright." she said. "You don't need to lie."

Both Harry and Ron let their breaths go which they didn't realized they were holding. Hermione smiled back at them and ate her soup. Ron continued to shove sandwich after sandwich into his mouth and Harry and Hermione watched, amazed that he could still eat so much.

* * *

Hermione had just left Harry and Ron as they headed for their Divinations class, she on the other hand was headed to her dorm, as she had an open period. She was quietly humming to herself as she walked down the corridor. When she turned the corner she saw him. He was talking to a sixth year girl, and obviously she was flirting with him. She decided to just walk past him, hoping that he wouldn't see her, but he did.

"Hermione!"

She continued past him.

"I'll see you later." she heard him say to the girl. "Hermione!"

She quickened her pace. But he caught up with her. "Hermione,"

"Go away." she said walking faster.

"Hermione," he said stopping in front of her.

"I said go away." She tried to go around him, but he moved in front of her. "Move."

"No." She tried again, but he moved in front of her, blocking her way.

"Move Malfoy." she said, getting irritated.

"Since when did we go back on a last name bases?" He asked.

"When you cheated on me. And we have for months you idiot." she said, this time getting around him.

"Hermione, I want to talk to you." he pleaded, stepping in front of her again.

"Leave me alone ferret." she said seething.

"No. I want to talk to you." he said again.

"Yes, I heard you the first time." she said moving to go around him.

"Then stop trying to get away." he answered blocking her again.

"I'm trying getting away from you because I don't want to talk." she said making it around him and running away.

* * *

Later at dinner, Hermione sat quietly, barely touching her food. "Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked noticing her quietness.

"No." she answered truthfully.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ron asked, pulling away from shoving food into his mouth.

"Malfoy stop me in the corridor after lunch." she said moving her fork around in her mashed potatoes.

"What'd he want?" Harry asked.

"He said he wanted to talk to me." she answered.

"Did you talk to him?" Ron asked.

She looked up at him. Harry kicked Ron under the table. "Ow!"

She was about to answer, when Professor Dumbledore stood. The Hall quieted. "As all of you know, Hogwarts held a school wide talent show. Many of you heard who won, but some still haven't a clue." the Headmaster smiled. "In third place, for their interesting use of food, Crabbe and Goyle." The Slytherin table erupted, everyone else clapped. "In second place, for bringing excitement, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly." This time it was the Gryffindor table to erupted. "And, in first place, for using a song to reach someone," the hall was quiet, but of course, most of the students already knew the winner. "Miss Hermione Granger." Dumbledore finally said. The entire hall cheered. Hermione sat with a small smile as everyone congratulated her. "Congratulations to the winners, and thank you to everyone that entered, but did not get a place." he finished and sat back down.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I'm tired." she merely answered.

"Okay. Goodnight." Harry and Ron said together.

* * *

He had been watching her the entire time from the other side of the Great Hall. He was watching when her friends talked to her, he was watching her when the Headmaster announced the winners, and he was watching when she got up and left. Now he we was debating if whether he should follow, or not. _'Stay. She's tired of you._' A voice in his head said to him. But he didn't listen, he got up anyway.

"Draco, mate, where you going?" Blaise asked seeing his friend stand.

"The common room." he answered.

"Oh, okay. See you." Blaize answered and went back to his food.

He followed her all the way to where he had to turn to go to his common room. "Hermione?"

She stopped and turned. He saw her look at him then continue to her destination. "Hermione?" he called going after her.

"What!" she asked still walking.

"Hermione?" he asked sadness crossing his face.

She looked at him. Seeing the sadness. But only answered, "Go away." before tears started falling and she run the rest of the way.

He stood starring at the spot she had left. "I'm sorry." he said to himself.

* * *

_God! Why did I do it! Why?_ Malfoy thought to himself. He was laying on his bed, the curtains pulled to give him privacy. Shortly after Hermione left him on the stairs he

turned and headed to his common room. He had had enough, he needed away to get Hermione to trust him again, and he needed to tell her exactly what happened. He sat

up, thinking, _There must be a way. I'll have to try talking to Potty and Weasel again. Yeah, that's it._

The next morning Malfoy got up, glad to have a small plan. He was going to ask Potter and Weasley to help him. Why he even thought of asking them for help was beyond

him. But he needed their help, and they happened to be best friends with Hermione. He walked to the Great Hall after taking a shower and getting dressed. Sitting down at his table next to Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Morning boys."

Blaise looked up, "Uh, morning Draco. We're in a good mood. Why?"

Malfoy smiled and told them what he was planning to do. " Why would you want to ask help from Scar head and the clumsy keeper?" asked Crabbe after Malfoy explained his plan.

"Because you idiot, they are _best friends_ with Granger. And I want her back." he answered hitting Crabbe on the back of his head. "I already told you this."

Blaise sniggered as Crabbe rubbed the back of his head where Malfoy hit him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione leave. Then Potter and Weasley. "Okay, they're leaving, lets go." he said and they got up.

Out in the entrance hall, Malfoy stepped in front of Harry and Ron. "Move Malfoy!" Ron said anger crossing his face.

"Calm down Weasley, I don't want trouble." Malfoy said.

"What do you want?" Harry asked glaring at him.

"Your help." he answered casually.

Ron snorted. "Our help? Harry the Slytherin Prince wants our help."

"Come off it Weasley! Yes, I want your help." Malfoy said again.

"Why?" Harry asked.

There was silence. Then he said, "Because your best friends with Hermione. And I need your help to get her back."

Ron stood with his mouth open. Finally he said, "Harry can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Ron." Harry answered and they walked away far enough the Malfoy wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Harry, if we help him, he might hurt her again. And she couldn't take that again." Ron said with concern.

"Ron I know. But look at him, he means business." Ron turned to look at him, then turned back to Harry. "If we help him, and if there is a catch, and I know there is, then

we say no." Harry said.

"Alright, fine." Ron said giving in.

"Alight Malfoy. We'll help you." Harry said walking back to the him and his thugs.

"Great." Malfoy answered.

"But, what's the catch?" Ron asked.

"No catch." Malfoy responded.

Harry and Ron nodded and left. Malfoy stood watching them leave. He had gotten them to help her win her back. But hopefully they wouldn't tell her, well, maybe not all of

it. "Let's go." Malfoy said and they left to go to their first class of the day.

**Well, so Malfoy got Harry and Ron to help him. But what are they going to have to do to help? And does anyone know the teachers are up to? Please tell****me what you think! Review! Oh, and I have this problem, I've noticed how many people like to read the fics on this site, and then they don't review them, ****just have to say, that is a big pet peeve of mine. Anyway, please review. It would mean a lot to me, you review for a reason, to tell the author what you ****think about the story or anything that needs to be changed. Okay, I've been going on and on, so, please, pleeeeaaaasssse, review! Mess531y.**

**P.S. I know that it was a little late for Dumbledore to announce the winners of the talent show, but it's better late than never.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the song 'Because of You' belongs to Kelly and her producers.**

**A/N: Wow! lots of guesses. Might I say that HgBookworm has almost got it. Good job! Well, here is another chapter for you, and thanks to the wonderful reviews you sent me.**

Chapter 7:

Hermione sat in the library humming to herself as she looked up some things for an essay. Finding nothing in the book, she closed it and put it back. She moved to another book and looked through it. She continued this process and occasionally wrote something for her essay.

"Hi 'Mione."

She turned to see the owner of the voice. "Oh, hi Harry. Hi Ron."

Harry looked at Ron and he nodded. Hermione watched the two with a suspicious look. Then Harry said, "Hermione, can we show you something?"

"Sure." she answered and got up grabbing her bag and parchment.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked for a few minutes before they came to a stop in front of a door. Ron opened it and lead Hermione inside, to her horror, Malfoy was waiting for them. "Ah, Potter, Weasley, about time."

Hermione turned to look at the two of them then turned to leave, they stopped her by putting their arms around her middle and pushing her back into the room. "Harry! Ron! Let me go! I don't want to be here anymore."

"Sorry Mione. But, you need to talk to him." Ron said, struggling to keep her from leaving.

"I don't _want_ to talk to him!" she said trying to get out the door again.

"I got her wand." Harry said pushing her from around the middle. "Come on Ron." Having defeated her, they walked out and locked the door.

She stood staring at the door. Then turned to face him. Disgust and hurt showing in her face. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Because its not funny."

"No. No joke." he answered softly.

"Right. So that is why my two _best_ friends have locked me in a room with you?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I know. You don't want to talk to me, you don't even want to see me, but, please hear me out, I..."

"No! I don't want to hear you out! I don't want _anything_ to do with you, you slimey, lousy, lying, unfaithful creep!"

He stared at her. She turned to the door, trying the doorknob. "Harry! Ron! Let me out! This is not funny!"

"Your right its not funny. That's why we need to talk." Malfoy said.

"Harry! Open this door!" she continued, banging on the door and shouting.

"No! Not until you talk to him!" she heard him say from the other side.

"Fine! You want me to talk to him! I will! After you open this door!" she yelled at him.

"Nice try Mione. But we're not falling for it." she heard Ron say.

"Ugh!" she through herself against the door, tears falling from her eyes.

He watched her, tears falling. Walking forward, he picked her up off the floor after throwing herself at the door. He held onto her, letting her cry onto his shoulder. "Please, you have to forgive me. I didn't realize how much it hurt you, not until the talent show. That was when you opened my eyes." he said softly, lifting her head up so he was looking at her face and not her hair. Finally realize what was happening, she push him away.

"You didn't know how much it hurt me! Oh please!" she said through sobs. "You don't realize anything but your ego and yourself! I don't even know why I even said yes to you! What was I thinking! Sure I thought that you changed, but I was wrong!"

"No your not! I have changed." he said placing his hands on her upper arms.

Shrugging them off she said, "So that is why you cheated on me! With three different girls Malfoy! Three! And one of them being Pansy!"

He looked down to the floor, then whispered, "I know. I was having doubts."

She looked at him, her eyes blurred from her tears, "Doubts?" she choked.

"Yes." he whispered.

"About what?" He was silent. "Malfoy?"

"About me loving you." he finally answered.

She stared at him. Disbelief hitting her. "Y-you, l-loving me?"

"Yes." he answered looking up into her eyes.

Her tears started falling heavier, shaking her head, she tried the doorknob again, but to find it still locked. Sinking to the floor, sobbing. "How can you have doubts about loving me? All I did was love you, and then you say you had doubts." she cried.

He watched her, knowing that she had probably heard enough. He was about to yell to Potter to let her out when the unthinkable happened. From her spot on the floor, he heard her choke out "I loved you. I always have." then passed out.

"Potter! Open the damn door!" he yelled rushing forward to Hermione.

As told Harry opened the door, but to hit something, blocking it from opening. "Hey! Careful!" he heard Malfoy say from the floor. "Okay."

Harry opened it all the way, to reveal Hermione passed out on the floor and Malfoy leaning over her. "What'd you do?"

"What makes you think I did Potter!" he spat back. "She passed out."

"But how could she pass out?" Ron asked.

"I have no clue Weasley!" Malfoy answered, picking Hermione up. "I'm taking her to the Hospital Wing."

* * *

3 hours later, Malfoy was still sitting in the Hospital Wing, waiting for Hermione to wake up. Slowly nodding off to sleep. His eyes opened when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Standing at the end of Hermione's bed was Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy, have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah." he answered with a yawn.

"You missed dinner." Dumbledore stated.

"I know."

"Mr. Malfoy, can I have a word with you?" he asked.

Malfoy looked at him funny, the last time Dumbledore asked that question, he found out about Hermione and other things. Slowly he stood, "Sure."

Beaming Dumbledore led them out into the corridor. When the door closed behind them he spoke, "Well, I feel I have to confess something to you Mr. Malfoy."

Curiously Malfoy watched the old coot. _What would he have to confess? And to me as a matter of fact?_

"Mr. Malfoy, you remember the night of the talent show? Of course you do, well, when I ran into you in the corridor, I was planning something." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "After talking to you and getting the answers I needed, I turned the staff and said to them 'Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger have most of you for teachers. You often have your students working in partners. So, in the event of pairing them, I want you to pair Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger together.' They asked questions of course. Wanting to know why I wanted you two to be paired. So I told them, and they agreed. Though Professor Snape was a little reluctant, he agreed in the end."

Malfoy stood listening to Dumbledore closely, then asked, "Sir, why are you telling me this?"

"I tell you this Mr. Malfoy is because, I see the hurt in Miss Granger's eyes. You want her back. So, basically, if you two were paired all the time, then maybe you could resolve the problems between the two of you and move on. I know you both still love each other." Dumbledore told him.

Malfoy couldn't move, Dumbledore was helping them. The old coot was helping him, Draco Malfoy, get Hermione to forgive him. And he was using her _best_ friends to help him. _Maybe bring Potter and Weasley into it was a bad idea, maybe, giving her time and space is a better choice._

"So, answer this, please. What are you going to do? Because it is all up to you, I am not going to meddle in things that aren't to be meddled in. This is your choice." Dumbledore said calmly, turning to leave, then turning back, "And using Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley is not the answer. Good-night." and disappeared down the hall.

Malfoy stood thinking to himself, _He's right, the old fool is right. Using Potter and Weasley is a bad choice. I guess, the only choice I have is..._

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, _Where am I?_ she thought to herself. Looking around, she noticed she was in the hospital wing. She was trying to remember how she got here or anything that would have explained how she got here. Through all her thinking she still couldn't remember, carefully sitting up she noticed a figure sleeping in the chair by her bed. Immediately she thought it was Harry, or it could have been Ron. But as she looked closer, she saw that she was wrong with both conclusions. Her eyes caught the blonde hair as the head leaned slightly to the left. She knew by the blonde hair that it wasn't Harry or Ron, but that it was Malfoy.

Suddenly as if time raced backwards, which she knew what was like, Hermione began to remember what happened to make her end up in the hospital wing. Shaking, she tried not to believe it. She tried to not believe that she had said it. "I didn't say it. I didn't say it." she whispered to herself over and over. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she looked back up at Malfoy, she looked up at the man that she felt she didn't love anymore, the man that she believed she hated, the man that she would never forgive, the man that meant the world to her. Looking at him, his eyes closed, his hair messed up, and a smirk not spread across his face, she knew that hating him was not something she wanted to do, because hating him was the most exhausting thing in her life, and she didn't want to hate him anymore.

As her tears fell and landed in her lap, all the hate and agony that she felt towards him slowly departed. She knew that the man sitting next to her, was a man that was not proud of what he did, was not proud of lying, and was not proud of leaving her unhappy and distraught. Hermione knew what she had to do. And doing this could affect them both. She had to do it, she couldn't go back, she needed to end the agony, the unhappiness, the distraught ness, and most of all end the most exhausting thing in her life, she needed to end the hate. And by ending all of that, could only leave her clear to start over. Start over with someone she hoped would come with her.

**Well, I need you to review. I need to know if this chapter was a flunker, or if the chapter was okay. Please review. Mess531y.**


	8. Announcements

**Dear Readers:**

**I'm trying as hard as I can to get these stories updated and finished. I know that writing isn't as easy as it looks, but my creativity has been on short supply this year. With 5 on going progresses, and 1 complete story, I feel that, I might have to ask for help with finishing them, or work one story at a time. This is not an easy decision for me to make, and I want every reader out there to bare with me and help me to finish these stories. And with that I leave you with this, do not give up hope, these stories will eventually get finished. If I reach college before than, well then I will leave these stories to someone who will finish them. But until then, please wait.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mess531y**


	9. Writer No More

**I am giving full rights to the person who would like them to finish any story that I have started except one. If you wish to carry on the stories or story you can send me an email/review stating your username and that you would like the take the credits and full responsibility of the story. I am sorry to say that I will no longer be writing for I just have no inspiration to write anymore. I am deeply sorry for those of you who have been looking forward to updates. Again if you would like to carry on these stories, please, please do. They need someone to finish them, and that someone isn't me. I am not worthy of writing them or even calling myself the author. I leave my stories in the hands of the reviewers. Please take care of them, they need you all. Remember, send me an email/review, stating your username and that you would like to take the credits and full responsibility of caring for the story.**

**Thanks**

**Mess531y**

**P.S. To marry an enemy is not available so DO NOT ask to for that one, thanks.**


End file.
